


It is a perfect world, and we are.

by rxckestrxck



Category: Weekend Update (SNL)
Genre: As it should be, Cuddling, Early Morning Snuggles, Fluff, M/M, its just soft i dont know what else to say, stefon is the prettiest man in the entire world, that one seth meyers ama, theyre husbands btw, theyre in love okay, this is my first story on this website uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxckestrxck/pseuds/rxckestrxck
Summary: level 1Velorium_Camper317 points·5 years agoIn a perfect world, would you and Stefon be together?level 2Seth_Meyers976 points·5 years agoIt is a perfect world and we are
Relationships: Seth Meyers/Stefon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	It is a perfect world, and we are.

'In a perfect world, would you and Stefon be together?'

He almost wanted to turn over and show him that question. It was early, though, and he knew he was asleep. He'd have to show him later. 

It took him what felt like a good few minutes to think about the question. Not the answer, god, he already knew the answer. He knew it the moment he read the question. The implication that he and Stefon's relationship was perfect, now, that was what he was thinking about. Because it was true.

And maybe Seth wasn't perfect, shit, he knew that wasn't true. Stefon wasn't perfect, either. Neither of them were, and god knew they didn't even even each other out in most aspects. But Seth had never loved anyone more, and neither had Stefon. They were never sad when they were together, they were never angry. And if things got bad, they talked. That was something he never forgot to be grateful for. The communication. It was a perfect relationship. They were perfect for each other.

Seth's friends would tease him. They told him he never left the honeymoon stage when it came to Stefon, the stage where everything is wonderful and you feel so in love and like nothing can hurt you. The cupcake phase, the puppy love, any name. Maybe that was true. Seth would've said that he didn't know anything other than the honeymoon phase, but that wasn't true. He'd been in relationships before, and he could say he was never in the honeymoon phase to begin with. He never thought he could feel so in love with somebody like that. Until Stefon. Of course until Stefon. And if he never left the honeymoon stage, that would be okay. They'd just honeymoon until they died. 

Stefon would've giggled at that, if he was awake.

Seth thought about Stefon's laugh. It made him smile to himself, thinking about the way his eyes crinkled but still kept their sparkle. The way his cheeks rose and turned pink. He was so pretty when he laughed. He used to cover his mouth when he laughed or smiled, but after a while, he stopped. Seth had to think about that, too. He'd never realized it before until just now. Stefon had stopped covering his mouth when he laughed. He'd stopped. 

Just for Seth.

"Mmh." Stefon grumbled as he shifted around in bed. He turned to face Seth, not once opening his eyes, just trusting and knowing that Seth would be there to take him in his arms and let him lay on his chest. And he did. Seth thought about that, too. The way Stefon seemed to jump and trust. All the time. And Seth was always there to catch him. Stefon knew that, didn't he? Of course he did. Stefon was smart. And pretty, the way Seth got to look at his face now. He said it too much, said it to the point where he was sure Stefon was tired of hearing it. Now he was facing him, his head laying across Seth's chest and his arm wrapped around his side. Seth didn't even notice that he was running his hand through his hair gently, and assumed he must've done it without thinking. Done it because of habit. 

His hair was curly in the morning. When Stefon hadn't done anything to it, when he first woke up, or first gotten out of the shower, it had a little curl to it. He'd keep it that way when he was around Seth, because he knew that he loved it. Only when he was going out in public would he fix his hair. He liked being natural around Seth. And Seth liked seeing him natural. He knew that. 

He really was smart. Seth would tell him that from time to time, and he'd never forget the first time he said it. He thought about that. The first time he told Stefon he was smart. The look he got on his face was cute, but then only made Seth's heart hurt. No one had ever said it to him, and you could see it on his face. Like when someone calls you beautiful, and you aren't expecting it. He processed it for a few seconds, and Seth had to ask if he was crying. Stefon smiled and shook his head. Said his eyes were sweating and they both laughed a little. Seth put his hand on his shoulder and looked into his glistening eyes. He said it again. Said that he was smart. Stefon only nodded, because he didn't know what to say.

They weren't dating, then. But Seth still knew he was in love. He hoped Stefon did, too. It was an old love. Not time-wise, but the kind of love that feels right. Comforting, no nervousness. Nothing scared them about loving each other. Like they'd loved each other their entire lives. That's what it felt like. Seth didn't even know he wasn't straight, until he met Stefon. There was no worrying, though. No deep-digging. Nothing internal. No battles. He just knew and accepted that Stefon was his. And he was Stefon's. He was okay with that. More than okay. There was nothing he was prouder of than being with Stefon. 

As the light streamed in through the blinds and the curtains, (they didn't seem to be doing their job of keeping the sun out), it illuminated the room. It didn't quite reach the bed, but shone on the floor in front of the windowsill and off the left side of their bed. Their bed. It wasn't Seth's anymore. It was meant to be shared, anyway. It was Stefon's bed. Theirs. It reminded Seth of how beautiful Stefon looked in the natural sunlight. Early in the morning, when they were both drinking their coffee, sitting in the kitchen by the other window. Stefon always liked to sit in right in front of it, because it warmed his cheeks up. It'd reflect off his eyes. Such pretty eyes.

They were beautiful when they were closed, too. Like now. They were beautiful. 

He looked so pretty like this.

Seth's hand was now caressing Stefon's back gently to lull him to sleep, if he hadn't gone back already. All Seth did was watch him. Admire him. Now that Stefon was laying on him, he couldn't exactly reach his phone. It was okay. He was instead holding something more valuable than gold.

He couldn't get to his phone to reply, but he knew what he was going to say.

'In a perfect world, would you and Stefon be together?'

It is a perfect world, and we are.


End file.
